


Juice-Stained Mouths

by shamebucket



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Monster Girl, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Tribadism, Water Sex, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: In which we accept our bodies and ourselves to the fullest extent.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Juice-Stained Mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



The summer beats hot on our bodies, bare and open under the sun. Beams of light shine through a canopy of tree branches and unused telephone wire. Today is beautiful. Last week's rain helped plant a seed in all of us, and we pass its fruit to everybody around us. Most of all, we tend to the apple that grows within our own bodies when we are three, together and away from others. It is red, ripe and juicy, and buffs nicely when we rub it against our jeans. It tempts us... but we've been waiting for the right moment. The Devil is patient and gentle, and she accepts that some of us need a little extra time. All the same, we are eager for the day when we can all take the first bite together. We must eat it together. Not because of any rules, or because the Devil told us to. Because we don't want to leave anybody behind. This is our own choice, our own desire, made manifest by our fledgling will. 

We walk to the shore, stripped down to our underwear due to a lack of swimming suits. Venus looks cute in this new set she's been wearing the past week, gifted to her by Neptune. If Neptune can get access to liquor, then she is able to get _anything_ at a camp that we aren't supposed to leave, and she wants Venus to be comfortable in her own skin. Something swirls underneath the surface - the delicious poison Neptune planted there. She grins, ichor flowing from her mouth. Jupiter, fastidious as always, has a bottle of sunscreen. Waterproof, because the lake looks so inviting, and the regular stuff probably doesn't work on Neptune anymore, anyway. "Hey," she calls to us, gesturing with her many hands. We come to her. She is right; all of us are so new and fragile still, and we need to nourish and protect our terrifying, beautiful flesh. 

She touches Venus first, a hand for each wing sprouting from her. Venus smiles, every eye (dozens of them) on Jupiter, as Jupiter massages the sunscreen into her skin. Her brow is furrowed, and she chews the tip of her tongue. Even now, she's being so careful, so tender. It is good. Neptune watches with interest. Both of us are so much more beautiful to her, now. Entirely changed, and yet entirely familiar, like arriving at a train station in a city you've never been to before - but because this space is liminal, it _almost_ feels like coming home. Honestly, it's better than coming home. Here, we have each other. Here, we will never let go. 

Venus trembles slightly underneath Jupiter's touch, her wings unfurling. Her feathers glitter in the midday light, illuminating every area of shade. Jupiter's hands waver, just for a moment, at the glory of it all, and then massages in deeper, fingers working at knots and pressure points. Venus sighs, and Neptune thinks it is lovely. She loves it when Venus is honest with herself. Watching Venus shuck her old skin was empowering. Her honesty makes Neptune want to be less cruel. She flushes, leaning into Jupiter's touch, and Jupiter, shyly, presses in harder. "I think you're good," Jupiter says, eyes half-lidded, "but tell me if you start burning, 'kay? You're really pale." 

Now, Jupiter approaches Neptune. She looks a little more confident now, unafraid when she opens Neptune. Neptune rests her head on Jupiter's shoulder as Jupiter rubs sunscreen into her back, breaking open dams and allowing pure water to flow out of Neptune. The water is soothing on Jupiter's skin, just slightly cool. Venus sees it all, and the light she casts forth, reflected from the sun, allows the water to sparkle and dazzle as it shifts and pours onto the ground. Neptune presses her face harder into Jupiter's collarbone, insisting, and Jupiter hugs her after she's done smoothing the sunscreen into her skin. "You're warm," Neptune says. "It's nice." 

"It _is_ nice," Jupiter replies. "I feel so happy when I'm with you." 

Venus joins us in our embrace. We combine, arms and wings and water all weaving together in a tapestry, linked together indelibly. "I can't believe I used to be afraid of this," Venus says, and we stroke her wings. They flutter in response, leaning into our touch. 

"It _was_ scary at first." Jupiter was the most afraid of all of us, but it's okay now. 

"We love you," Neptune says. "We get it." 

"Haha, jeez..." Jupiter laughs, a little sheepish, but with none of the self-deprecation that used to darken her voice. It's okay. We are making something good of this, so it's fine that Jupiter is still a little embarrassed. It's different than being ashamed. There is no room for that here - we shall banish it on sight. Shame is for people who are godly and do not see the truth yet. We know, and we only feel joy. 

Venus kisses Jupiter first. Neptune smiles, hugging Jupiter tighter, and Jupiter falls back into Venus's wings. Venus tastes like licking a light-bulb, smooth and soft with a hint of warmth. Jupiter tastes like every girl we've ever loved but have been too afraid to hold until now. It's transcendent. Neptune kisses Venus next, as Jupiter is still recovering from Venus's lips. Neptune's taste is fog at dawn, hanging heavy even after the sun has risen. It makes everything hazy. Venus loves it. She kisses Neptune again, until Jupiter takes Neptune's chin and completes the circle. Neptune melts into Jupiter, water filling every space between Jupiter's many arms. 

Knitted together, we fall back into the lake. We laugh, floating, twined as one unit. This is Neptune's element - she relaxes, cradled by the gentle ebb and flow of the rising tide. We make sure she doesn't sink, although we don't need to be all that cautious. Neptune is much more aware of where the boundaries between kindness and meanness lie than she used to be, and is buoyant. Lake-weed tickles Venus's wings, and she giggles, flapping them in reflex beneath the surface. It rocks us back further into the lake. We drift without any particular destination in mind, merely enjoying our own presence and touch. 

We aren't sure when it starts at first, since Neptune can be subtle, but the water crests over us, lapping around us and with us. It glides over our legs and arms. Neptune smirks and directs it more pointedly. A wave washes onto our chests, and Venus whimpers at the contact. She's still not used to having breasts yet, although they look beautiful to us. Jupiter and Neptune's eyes meet, and Neptune gives Jupiter a knowing grin. Jupiter smiles and wraps her arms around Venus's waist, planting a kiss on her neck as Neptune settles herself on top of Venus. 

The time has come to eat the apple, split between us. 

Venus gulps, ready, and groans as Neptune flicks her cool tongue over the thin, cotton fabric of Venus's bra. "Ahh..." Venus's nipples pebble immediately upon contact, and she arches her back, eager for more contact. Jupiter, wanting to contribute to Venus's pleasure, lightly traces her fingers along her sensitive wings. Venus writhes and moans, warming the water around us, and Neptune in turn pulls up closer to Venus, kissing her deeply. Venus's eyes see everything, know the tender care of Neptune's hands as she slides Venus's breasts out of her bra, still budding and fresh. Jupiter squeezes onto Venus's thighs and kisses her hair, so soft even in the water. 

Venus flutters, her eyes closing as we explore her body, the body that we cherish and want to care for. There are so many things we yearn to know. She pants as Neptune holds onto one of her wings, feather-light, and suckles on her nipple, squeezing her other breast with her spare hand. Jupiter wants Venus to know the goodness of being loved. "Is it okay?" she asks, placing two hands on the waistband of her panties. Another traces along her inner thigh, yet another gently palming her ass. 

"God, _yes!_ " Venus moans, ready to accept us. So we push further. Jupiter starts, pulling down Venus's panties and laying her bare. Jupiter sees her in a different light, now. 

"Tell me if this hurts," Jupiter croons, rubbing her fingers along the wrinkled patch of skin between Venus's legs. Her hands are smart and know what they are doing. Venus bites her lip, eyelids fluttering, as Jupiter finds Venus's holes. She's careful and slow with her, exploring her in ways that are startling and new but ultimately better than anything Venus has known before, definitely better than anything Jupiter has known. Neptune gently nips at Venus's breasts, her teeth teasing a pert nipple. Venus cries out as Jupiter finally slides the tip of her finger inside, testing the feeling. "It's good?" she asks. 

"So, so _fucking_ good," Venus gasps. 

Jupiter laughs. "Haha, it must be." Neptune smiles up at Venus knowingly. 

Venus spreads her legs wider for Jupiter, and, in doing so, nudges one of her thighs between Neptune's legs. Neptune is quick on the uptake. As she suckles on Venus's breast, she positions her hips and grinds down, rolling against Venus's thigh. Neptune groans, heady and deep, as she rubs her clit along Venus, the friction of her panties only heightening the physical sensation. 

Jupiter's love for us is overwhelming, tangible as we touch each other. Her hands caress us, rub our backs, lovingly fuck Venus and run through Neptune's flowing hair. She loves us. We love her. We will make her feel this pleasure as soon as we've reached our climax. 

Each of Venus's feathers reflects a different truth. She loves the feeling of us on her, in her, around her. She is engulfed by this deep, intrinsic belonging. She only knows this when she is with us, but soon we will make it so the whole world will be this way. Each ounce of pleasure is reflected back, every eye opened and wings spreading wide, trembling as she feels herself draw closer. " _Jupiter,_ " Venus moans, "oh, God, _Neptune_ , please..." 

Neptune washes over Venus, her hips arching forward, rocking faster. "Oh yes," she sighs, tracing Venus's nipple with her cool tongue. This is so right. This is everything we ever wanted, and only half-knew that we did. The reality of it is so much better than the fantasy that we created in our heads. God wants us to believe this isn't possible, but the Devil has shown us the truth, more vivid and bright than the scripture we read. To be tangible, to be touched, to be _real_ is the best thing we could ever ask for. 

Venus comes first, a flash of light that nearly blinds us. Her legs thrash with each spasm, and rock up into Neptune. With a cry, Neptune comes shortly after, grinding down onto Venus's thigh and shivering. Venus, slowly coming off of this high, wraps a wing around Neptune, cradling her and warming her. Jupiter removes her hands from Venus's holes and wraps her arms around us both, cocooning us in beautiful, enduring love. 

"You next," Neptune says, not quite an order. Still, we all shift to make this a reality. Jupiter, flustered at the attention, is soothed by Neptune, who cradles her from the side, ensuring she does not sink. Our eyes meet and we kiss each other, Neptune's hand cooling Jupiter's hot scalp, Jupiter's hands running along Neptune's still-sensitive body. 

Venus places her face between Jupiter's legs. "We love you," she says, and kisses Jupiter's clit, barely visible through her panties. 

Jupiter sucks in a sharp breath, clinging onto both Venus and Neptune, her hands in both of our hair and on our shoulders and grasping onto anything she can hold onto. Neptune snorts and kisses Jupiter again, a hand roaming across Jupiter's breasts. They feel different than Venus's (larger and slightly squishier), but no less lovely, no less perfect. Our bodies truly are a marvel. We are still growing into them, but we are confident that these bodies are ones that are worth loving. "I-It's okay," Jupiter finally manages, and Venus pulls down her panties, allowing her to kiss and lick Jupiter with full enthusiasm. Venus does not half-ass it when she makes up her mind about something. 

In the future, we might call this messy. We still don't know what our bodies want the most, yet. Right now, we think it's the most wonderful thing we've ever tasted, apple juice directly from the source. Venus laps at Jupiter, licking and sucking on her folds and firm clit, as Neptune kisses Jupiter deeply, drinking in the taste of reciprocated yearning. We love each other. We are connected forever, best friends, lovers. 

When Jupiter finally comes, so powerful that it makes a whirlpool, we laugh, holding each other tightly as we melt together. Jupiter creates a controlled storm to propel us back to shore, and we lay in the warm sands. Neptune sprawls out languidly, completely relaxed, and Jupiter curls up against her. Venus covers us both in her wingspan, keeping us safe from passers-by. 

Others might see us and think we look hideous, deformed. We know that this is the best we will ever be. Once they take a bite of the new apple, they will know the truth and transform as well. We all smile, giving each other lingering kisses and tender hugs before we pull on our uniforms. We know the Devil, and we know that this is good and will endure beyond the Summer Scouts - at least until it, too, is finally reborn.


End file.
